


Thongy Situation

by Moreena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Old Writing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safer Sex, Underage Drinking, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school party ends with a bang.  With tropes of Prep!Quatre, Goth!Trowa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thongy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Old work, circa 2010. One of my favorites. Was written for a contest showcasing one or both boys in a thong. This was my entry for the contest. Also I still love these tropes.

He sat up, ignoring the small weight of an arm draped over his abdomen, and he groaned softly in pain, placing his hand to his forehead and closing his eyes.

“Fuck what hit me…?” He asked to what he thought was an empty room.

His eyes burned like someone had dumped mace into them and his head throbbed like a jackhammer was going around his skull hammering away at the vital parts of his brain. He opened his eyes slowly, taking the time to let light in slowly, shifting his lower body around, making sure he was all there. He couldn’t remember any of last night, but the sheet that was covering him had dropped onto his thighs while he was trying to open his eyes. His barely open vision allowed him to see that his stomach was sticky and coated with dull white flecks unmistakable as semen. 

“Who…” 

He let his gaze drift lower, to the purple thong he’d slipped into at the beginning of the night so he’d be comfortable dancing and look good doing who knew what. He was rather taken aback to see it dulled and spotted with dried white flecks. He wiggled a little, trying to adjust the material back into its proper place when he turned his face to the side and finally let his jaw drop as his eyes traversed over the figure beside him.

Suddenly, last night was clear.

He remembered dancing… No first he remembered pulling up outside Duo’s father’s house and somehow finding a place to park on the rather full street. Finally doing that, he couldn’t hold back a small groan as the ‘small’ party had naturally turned into a rather huge extravagance. Some people he recognized from school were leaving, a few rather drunk, others escorting them, actually being more responsible than he recalled them ever being.

He made his way up the lawn and up to the front door which stood open. He shook his head, his ears and head already rattling from the rather loud sounds and music from inside. Taking a moment to prepare himself, he stepped across the threshold and into one of the nightmares of politicians. The house was in a state of anarchy. People were dancing and drinking everywhere, tables and chairs had been overturned. If this was his house, he’d be dead. But Duo’s father was always spoiling him, letting him get away with almost anything in order to out-do his mother, who also spoiled him, in a competition to make Duo love them more than the other one. His house, this party wouldn’t have gone this far…

With sheer determination he made his way through the bodies that were pressed together in some form of dancing, the bodies that were in the midst of heavy petting and/or making out, and the occasional girl on her knees, mostly hidden from view by the guy standing above her, thrusting into her mouth.

He turned away and repressed a shudder. He’d known for a while that he’d preferred the bodies of men over those of girls. Of course, for the right girl he could manage to get it up, but the boys… They had a much easier time of making his cock hard. He struggled to control his body and continued to weave his way through the people until he found Duo walking amongst the crowd, carting a tray of drinks and passing them out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the latest arrival and winked, making a beeline towards him and handing him one of the stronger drinks, per request of another guest.

“Glad you finally showed up! Heero’s in charge of music and I’m doing drinks. You know how it all works! Now get out there and dance! All the girls have been asking about you!” Duo practically yelled over the music.

Quatre gave him a smile and took a sip of his drink, rolling it over his tongue and swallowing before he gagged. The alcohol, whatever it was, had a very strong taste, and was not meant to be sipped, but chugged. He took a breath and started to drink, not stopping until he couldn’t handle drinking. He squinted and pursed his lips, giving his head a fierce shake until the taste subsided. He mulled over the taste for a few more seconds before he tossed back the rest and licked his lips.

Slowly he made his way through the other rooms, avoiding the giant dance room, finding the kitchen and trying to hold back a laugh at the giant punch bowls set up along the counter and table. Each one was a different color, most likely with a different alcohol in it. He didn’t know if he was brave enough to sample the concoctions, but as he drew closer, he noticed that each one had a small label next to it that proudly proclaimed what it was called and what was in it. Of course, the most proclaimed alcohol was something called Everclear. He decided to steer away from that one for the moment, and settled for something called a Caribou Lou, which had 151, Malibu, and pineapple juice. He used the ladle to stir it and filled his glass, taking a small drink and rolling it over his tongue. He grinned at the taste and began to drink, turning to leave the kitchen and accidentally bumping into someone.

“Sorry,” he muttered, not looking up as he fled from the room.

The figure that he’d bumped into didn’t say anything, just nodded and smiled as he walked past him towards the drinks. The moment the blonde was out of the room, the figure turned and watched as he walked, tossing his hair out of his eye for a moment and watched the way the jeans that covered his ass flexed and squeezed as the boy walked away in a hurry. Trowa licked his lips and grabbed himself another full cup of something random and tossed most of it back in a single swallow from much practice before. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and followed after the blonde with gracefully stalking steps.

Quatre was snapped out of his reverie of last night by the figure next to him moving and shifting in his sleep, muttering something soft under his breath. Quatre turned his attention to him and watched as his hair fell over his face, and he contemplated it for a moment, trying to decide if the mass of hair marred or enhanced the beauty beside him.

“Trowa…” Quatre whispered quietly, still in a state of shock, hoping the soft utterance of his name would not be enough to wake him.

He held his breath and waited, and Trowa exhaled softly, not even close to being awake, and Quatre was jolted back to last night, remembering how after he’d made it out of the kitchen with his drink, one of the girls from the student council had grabbed his free hand and led him onto the dance floor. She wrapped herself along the front of him and began to move her hips, pressing herself closer with each pulse of the music. He wrapped an arm around her waist, ensuring they were close enough, drinking from his cup that always seemed to be refilled once it was half empty. He assumed it was Duo, just looking out for him, and soon the cup was gone from his fingers, and that once occupied hand was taken and pulled backwards to rest on the hip of another person, and he was sandwiched between two girls, glad for once of being inebriated. His cock didn’t get more than half hard, so they thought of him as nothing more than a gentleman.

The pulsing of the lights and the steady beat of the music seemed to dull his senses, or maybe it was the alcohol. He didn’t care. One moment there were two girls surrounding him, then he turned his head and tossed his bangs from his face and found both girls dancing in front of him. One of them was looking past his face to something behind him. He started to turn and look when a solid force came up behind him and wrapped arms around his waist, keeping him from moving. One of the girls drifted away to dance with an untaken person, and the remaining girl wormed a thigh between Quatre’s and began to grind against his cock. He didn’t mind, he threw his head back against the shoulder behind him and closed his eyes, letting his body move with his partners, ignoring the lights and music in favor of body heat and sweat.

Suddenly he felt a strange pressure just above the curve of his ass, where it met the small of his back. He figured his partner had mistaken him for a girl dancing with other girls, but now there was no mistaking it. That pressure on the small of his back was a hard cock, and that was in turn making his own shaft harden inside his jeans. Suddenly, the man behind him gripped both of his arms and spun the blonde around, away from his female partner and pressed them together, hip to chest. The taller dancer forced a thigh between Quatre’s and pulled him closer by hands that had weaved their way down to his hips. Quatre gasped and his cock was suddenly at full attention inside his thong and jeans. Soon they were rocking and grinding in time with the music. One of Quatre’s arms found its way to the other man’s back, while his other hand tried in vain to pull his jeans up onto his hips properly. His partner looked down and Quatre blushed uncontrollably. One side of his jeans was well down on his hips, exposing the line of purple that confined his still erect cock.

“Upstairs. I’ll give you a much more private dance,” the man purred into his ear with a seductive grace that seemed to be-spell Quatre’s mind and body. 

He couldn’t think of saying no, but he couldn’t speak. He wanted to chalk it up to the alcohol and the current situation, but he had no excuse. He wanted whatever this stranger was offering. He looked up, hoping to catch a glimpse of his face when all the lights stopped working and the room was plunged into blackness. A few of the girls screamed, and Quatre found himself pressing just a bit closer to his nameless partner, and was about to speak when a large number of strobe lights began to flash. He looked up, still trying to make out a single defining facial feature of his partner. The contrasts of black to light back to black made his eyes hurt from the strain, and he gave up for the moment.

“Let’s go.”

Quatre let out a soft gasp and nodded, a light pink hue rushing to his face as his dark knight grabbed his hand and led him through the still dancing and grinding crowds to the closest stairwell and up the stairs, practically dragging him along in his impatience to find an unoccupied room. A thought flitted through his mind that his dark stranger seemed to know his way around Duo’s home too well, but he brushed it off and let himself admire the ass of the man he was very certain was going to fuck him in moments.

“Finally,” the figure said in exasperation as he opened a door and was greeted with an empty bedroom.

Quatre smiled and grunted as the door was slammed shut as his back was pressed into the hard wood, and his lithe dancer was grinding their lips together in a searing kiss, one of his thighs making its way back between the blonde’s legs, who opened them all too readily.

“Fuck me,” Quatre whispered, looking up at him in the dark, still unable to make out facial features, but not caring any longer.

He’d worry about who was fucking him in the morning. Right now, he was more than ready to have this, after denying himself for far too long. As his stranger kissed him in the dark, between his legs his cock grew heavier and thicker, struggling as the denim held it from pointing out to his partner.

“Will you let me?” the voice asked, husky and rough from passionate kissing and sucking on the blonde’s neck.

Quatre tried to speak, and closed his mouth, taking a deep breath before he tried again. He still couldn’t answer, and he sighed at himself. Using his sense of touch, he grasped the other man’s arm and brought it to cup his chin, while he nodded, blonde hair falling into his face and obscuring his vision temporarily. He felt the other man smile even through the dark and his neck was attacked again. He tossed his head back and heard the dull thunk more than he felt it when his head collided with the door. Quatre almost voiced his displeasure at the pain, but his dark stranger chose that moment to force a hand inside his jeans and grasp his cock. Quatre’s cry of pain became a gasp of pleasure. His partner smiled again, lips curling with an almost sinister snarl, lips returning to a rather bruised neck, lips and teeth making short work of any unmarred flesh.

“Please… God please,” Quatre whispered, rubbing his hips up into that touching hand, never able to take teasing.

The brunette grinned at him and quickly yanked his t-shirt off and over his head, mouth moving to suck and nibble on one of Quatre’s nipples through his black tank top. Long fingers with oddly manicured fingers unbuttoned his own shirt before they turned back to the blonde. The darkened figure looked down into the face of the blonde and kissed him, thrusting his tongue past barely resisting lips, making the room silent as it could get. With one hand he unsnapped the button on Quatre’s pants, the sound lost in the bass from the music downstairs. His other hand supported his weight on the door, hand just inches from Quatre’s face. There was a click as someone snapped the lock on the door, guaranteeing them privacy. Quatre placed both hands on the sides of his partner’s face and pressed their lips together harder.

One of them broke the kiss, and somehow they wound up on the bed, tangled together, arms wrapped around each other. The shades were open, letting in a small shaft of moonlight into the room, onto the bed. Quatre looked up, pants slipping off his waist, fingers curling around the newly bared arms of his lover. His fingers caressed over corded muscle compacted under perfectly unblemished skin, able to tell just from those brief brushes that he was well built, and held the promise of a perfect fuck with a long bout of exhaustion afterwards.

“You’re sure about this?” the brunette asked, voice still rough.

“Fuck me,” was all that Quatre had the patience to say.

To emphasize his point, he kicked his jeans away, revealing the one thing that had set off his new partner. The clingy and rather sparkly purple silky material, no more than strings over his hips and between his rather lusciously rounded cheeks and a small scrap of fabric that currently couldn’t restrain his cock. The entire head was hanging out of the material, and the fabric pulled taught over Quatre’s balls as he crawled onto the bed on his knees, pressing his chest into the bedding, effectively presenting his ass to his partner. 

“Stay just like that…” the brunette whispered, digging into his pockets, pulling them out one at a time and cursing.

Quatre looked over his shoulder, hair wild and tangled from being pressed to the bed. His eyes held that wondering question of what his partner was doing, when he could be forcing his cock into a more than willing ass. He frowned, the beyond drunk feeling had ebbed, and he was still in that rather happy buzzed and flying stage. There was a sound of triumph from behind him. He tried to make out his face, but gave up when he finally focused on what he was holding. A condom packet and a travel sized bottle of lube had been unearthed from his back pocket, and were about to be put to good use.

“Give me just a moment,” the taller boy whispered, dropping his tight leather pants, revealing a set of muscled legs that seem to go on forever, and nestled between his gorgeous thighs and a small patch of dark pubic hair, a perfectly hard cock, curved just slightly upwards, tip resting on his stomach in eagerness.

He smirked at the sounds Quatre was making in begging, and placed a warm hand on the swell of his upturned ass, stilling and quieting him. With exaggerated movements, he opened the condom packet and examined it for a moment, making sure he had it going the right way before he put it on the tip of his cock and slowly rolled it down, taking extra care to not stroke his shaft more than necessary. The rubber finally rolled to the base and he let out a long breath, rather pleased with his microscopic level of control. One hand held onto the base of his cock, keeping it steady while with his other hand, he flipped open the lid of his little lube bottle and poured most of the contents over his cock, slowly stroking and smoothing the lube into a layer over his entire shaft. 

Bottle in hand, he took the final two steps to the bed and the small blonde that awaited him. He watched for a moment as those hips wiggled and pantomimed the motions of sex with the air and bed, more than tired of waiting for his partner. He placed a firm hand on the swell of those ass cheeks and stilled the boy, leaning forward with his face, nuzzling just to the side of the cleft between them, inhaling deeply. Tilting his head, he snagged the thin string between those cheeks with his teeth and tugged, pulling his head away and towards the other side, baring the treasure that lay hidden. He brought his hand up to hold the scrap away from the part and upended the lube bottle just against that quivering and trembling hole and squeezed the liquid out of the bottle.

“Fuck!” Quatre cried out, pitching forward on the bed, ass still squirming.

He hadn’t been expecting the teeth or hot breath against his ass, or the sudden rush of liquid against his hole. A rough hand on his hip stopped him from crawling across the bed, and he calmed, seeming to remember where he was. He pressed his chest closer to the bed and arched his back, forcing up his ass. The brunette wasted no time, smearing the lube over the hole in front of him, taking another harsh breath to keep himself from coming too soon. He rose to his full height and snagged Quatre by the hips and hauled him back to the edge of the bed. He held his cock with one hand and somehow managed to hold apart the blonde’s ass cheeks just enough to butt the head of his cock against the opening that they protected. Carefully, the brunette began to press forward, slowly opening the blonde’s body.

“Shit fuck,” Quatre gasped, grabbing at the bedding and holding it with a white knuckled grip, trying to take in deep gulps of air, hoping his body wasn’t as tight as it usually was, not sure if he could even take the straight penetration without preparation.

The brunette groaned and kept his grip tight on Quatre’s hips, pressing his own hips forward slowly, ignoring the tightness, forcing his shaft carefully inside, taking in short gulps of air, fighting his nerves to not hurt the boy. The first press inside was always his favorite; the hardest and most perfect. Bit by bit, his cock disappeared into Quatre’s ass, until the moment they were both waiting for, when Trowa’s balls rested flush against Quatre’s body. They both took a sharp breath and froze, letting their bodies understand and focus on the new sensations with their bodies.

The brunette recovered first, and ran his fingertips over the blonde’s body, trying to help him relax even in the slightest bit. Quatre closed his eyes and tried to think about other things, hoping it would help. It didn’t, and he began to inch away, pulling his hips forward, out of his partner’s grip when the tip of his cock rubbed against the bedding below him. He let out a sharp cry as the pleasure overtook him and the cock pressed deep inside his ass wasn’t so hard or causing him as much pain. With another deep breath, the rest of that slight pain vanished, and he was pushed over the brink. He clawed at the bed and squeezed his eyes shut, almost screaming as he came, cock twitching inside his thong, his come spilling out of the tip and dribbling down onto said object of clothing and the bed.

“Well that’s the first time I’ve slid inside someone and made them come just from that,” his partner said with a large smirk.

Quatre couldn’t find his voice to respond. He was struggling to remember breathing, and then his partner slid forward even more, the natural curve of his shaft when hard was at just the perfect angle to hit that little nub of nerves inside him, making him see stars. Before he could even fully enjoy the pleasure, his partner’s shaft was pulling out of him, and he couldn’t stifle the whimpering whine that rose from his throat and lips at the loss. The other boy chuckled and made shushing noises, adjusting his hold on Quatre’s hips, pressing his cock back inside, letting out a breath at the pleasure from doing it. 

That was how it began. Each pull outwards made Quatre whine and each press back inside made him writhe in pleasure, tearing at the bed with his nails. The slow pace wasn’t satisfying for the one doing all of the work, but he didn’t want to hurt his little blonde. He would make him beg for more before he gave it to him, though his own body was telling him to just pick up the pace and just ram the blonde for all he was worth, some little voice inside told him to wait just a little longer. There was going to be one crucial thing that would make waiting worth it all. He slowly withdrew his cock until only the head was resting inside his little lover and was about to press back in when Quatre rocked his hips backward on his own, taking his cock in much faster than what had previously been given.

“Give it to me,” Quatre gasped out, looking over at his dark knight before turning his face back and grabbing a mouthful of the blanket to muffle any future cries of passion.

Quatre pressed his hips up just a bit more to ensure that perfect penetration in which his partner would press just so against that little spot inside him with each thrust, and he wasn’t disappointed when the man behind him began to slam inside him, sometimes pulling his cock fully out of his ass before forcing it all the way inside against that little spot. Other times he barely withdrew before pressing in, jabbing the head of his shaft against that spot. Quatre didn’t know which way he liked better. Each shove inside brought him closer and closer to orgasm. Even with the blanket to muffle his cries, the brunette thought someone would knock on the door at any moment and demand to see that everyone in the room was alright. The bed rocked with the force of their coupling, and Quatre couldn’t take it any longer. He moved one of his hands down his stomach, touching the tip of his shaft, managing to worm his hand under the fabric of his thong, stroking his cock in time with each thrust. His partner suddenly shoved inside him and twisted his hips, grinding the head of his shaft against that spot, arching his back and screwing his eyes shut as his orgasm took over him, cock twitching and letting out its release, filling the condom to the almost bursting point. Quatre couldn’t take it any longer. He shoved his hips back against his partner hard and stroked his cock, squeezing it firmly, howling in pleasure as he came for the second time of the night, his essence coating his hand, his thong and the bed below him.

“Fuck that was one of the best ever,” his partner whispered, voice raw with passion as he carefully withdrew his cock from its current home.

Quatre whimpered and tried to grab at him, thinking he was leaving him. He’d always been a cuddler after sex, and had never intended to have one night stands. He was too emotional, too tied to people to just have sex with them and leave them. He fell onto his face on the bed as his lover moved away from the bed. The other boy smiled and shushed him again, carefully removing his condom, dropping it into the trashcan, turning and walking gracefully back to the bed.

“There’s no need for such a beautiful boy to be so sad. I’m not going anywhere. Scoot over so I can fit on the bed too,” he said with a soft voice, grabbing Quatre and pushing him to the other side of the bed, crawling up beside him and snagging some of the blankets before he continued. “I don’t fuck and run. That’s not me.”

Quatre smiled and rolled onto his side, cuddling close to him, resting his head on his partner’s chest, hand lazily tracing little shapes over his well defined chest. He took his time, just drinking in the view he hadn’t been able to even look at earlier in their rush of passion and sex. Soon, his eyes were drooping and he couldn’t keep his head up in the silence they’d adopted during their cuddling. He didn’t know at what point he nodded off into sleep, but he could only hope that whoever he’d just slept with had done the same.

Quatre came tumbling out of his visit of last night by a very warm hand grabbing his cock and stroking him softly. He gasped and looked down to see Trowa’s eyes sparking with amusement and arousal as he touched the blonde.

“You don’t think I’m done with you do you Quatre Winner?” Trowa asked with a mocking painful face. “I’ve had my eyes on you for the past year. I know you’re not dating, and I know you enjoyed last night. I want you to be mine for as long as we can last.”

Quatre looked down at him, drinking in the view of his chest and abs, cursing the fact that his cock was hidden. He twisted his body a bit and curled close, taking his hand and working it into the band of his thong, shoving it down and off his body, pulling it off his foot and dropping it to the floor on the side of the bed.

“That was a rather nice surprise by the way. I didn’t think the epitome of clean cut American boy would wear colored thongs,” Trowa said.

“My favorite is the pink g-string I have at home,” Quatre replied with a grin, leaning up to devour Trowa’s lips with his own, forcing his tongue into the brunette’s pliant mouth, hand slipping to grasp at his shaft to return the current favor, both content to touch and learn about the other until Duo threw them out of his house.

“Want to model that g-string for me?” Trowa whispered into Quatre’s ear, tongue slipping out to lick at the lobe briefly, giving Quatre’s cock a hard squeeze to emphasize his point.

“Only if you’ll fuck me again after I model it,” Quatre retaliated.


End file.
